Duel Academy: A New Journey
by Flare The Hedgehog
Summary: A few months after the events of BBT Jaden Yuki returns to duel academy once again and meets some new friends and some new rivals, we fallow the story of a 16 year old Alex Silverworth, who with the help of his friends he will take the challenge to become the new king of games, but to beat Jaden and Yugi the heart of the cards isn't all Alex needs.
1. Chapter 1

Duel Academy: A New Journey

A story by: LoneWolf59 and Flare The Hedgehog

A/N: I'm going to take a break from writing Blood Stained Shadows to write this newer story; I am lost for ideas for it. I will pick it back up when I find some new inspiration.

(Yu-Gi-Oh and its Characters are owned by Konami. Miles "Tails" Prower is owned by SEGA. Alex Silverworth, Donovan Vortex, Fernando Backtrack, Alexandra Chiller are our OCs)

Chapter 1: I Challenge You To A Children's Card Game

'Alright Alex you got two spell cards, a trap, an Elemental Hero Sparkman, and fusion gate. Crap, god I have to play a card or I'll be wide open for a direct attack, I guess this will have to do'. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack position, and then I will use him to attack your Armed Ninja. Go Sparkman, spark charge!" Sweet that does 1300 point of damage, he only has 1200 life points left, I could actually win this. "Now I end my turn by laying two face downs."

"Heh you got spunk kid, maybe you make a good edition to the Duel Academy. But only if you can stop this! I use two monster reborns to bring back Darkfire Soldier #1 & 2, but I sacrifice those two to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!" 'What a Blue Eyes but I thought only Seto Kaiba had those cards! F***!' "Now my Blue Eyes wipe out his Sparkman with White Lightning!" 'Sparkman! No!' "Heh you only got 100 life points left, I end my turn by laying one face down." 'Crap I can't suffer another attack like that; I have to win this so I can get a chance to beat him…'

(1 1/2 hours earlier)

"Hi. I'm Alex, Alex Silverworth, I'm a 16 year old white male, and I live with my mom in a small loft in Domino City. I wear mostly black clothing, but I always wear my crimson red studded duel monsters deck holster on my belt. My hair is an average emo comb over with some grey streaks in my black hair, my golden brown eyes are my most appealing part of my appearance, and everyone says my eyes make them feel like they can trust me." I was cut off by the Duel Academy admittance signup lady.

"Kid I just asked for your name not your full life story, you got your money?" 'Wow I hope the people who are at the duel academy are nicer than her', I handed over my $30 admittance fee and my signup sheets. "Thank you now you may enter the Kaiba Corp. Duel Dome."

"Sweet!" I dashed off through the double glass doors into the lobby, it was filled to the brim with duelists who have either passed their exams, were returning for another year, or were waiting for their duels to be announced. "Wow this place is huge…" I wandered through the halls of the Duel Dome, but while I was admiring an ongoing entrance exam I bumped into a fellow duelist. "Oh s*** sorry dude."

"Hey it's alright dude, my name Jaden Yuki, I hope you can get your game on for your duel dude." 'What is up with this guy seriously I just met him and he already annoyed the hell out of me'. "Hope you brought your A game dude!" 'Ok now he just seriously is pissing me the F*** off!' "Have a sweet duel." 'Alright I'm done I swear I better not be in this F***-tards dorm. The annoying douche left the announcer spoke over P.A System' "Fernando Backtrack has won his entrance exam, next up Donovan Vortex. That is all."

I looked back down to the duel field to see a brown haired male wearing very odd clothing approach the challenger side of the duel field. "Hmm strange kid I wonder who he is." I guess I spoke more loudly than I originally thought I did because the previous victor came up to me and answered my question. "He's Donovan Vortex, the Synchro duelist. And he looks strange because he is said to be a time warp child and is supposedly from the future. Heh rumors right." Yeah rumors… The match began with Donovan summoning a monster called Gusto Squirrel neither me nor Fernando knew what that card was.

"I synchro summon Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto!" 'Whoa, wait what the F*** just happened!' "And now Reeze attack his life points directly! Attack with Gusto Wind!" 'Hold the F*** on, he just beat that duel proctor on his third turn. That dude is defiantly an Obelisk Blue, I wonder if I could become a Ra Yellow or even an Obelisk Blue, but if I get stuck with the Slifer Red slackers I will flip tables'. The P.A system went off one more time "Donovan Vortex has won his entrance exam, next up Alex Silverworth. That is all." I took once last glance at the duel field to see Donovan hit a strange button on his duel disk and have it transform to some sort of motorcycle contraption. Heh strange rumors…

(Present Time)

"Alright now I lay one final face down and end my turn." Heh this fool will never know my true plan; this card will get me into the Duel Academy for sure. "Heh I expected more from you kid I use my face down spell card! Now I use the magic of Polymerization to fuse my Blue Eyes with the other two I have in my hand to summon Blue Eyes Ultim-" Ha he fell for it I knew he would!

"You foolish fool you fell into my trap I use my facedown trap card Judgment of Anubis, this card allows me to negate the activation of a spell card if I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard, and lucky me I have exactly one card in my hand. But with this card I can destroy one of your monsters on the field and inflict direct damage to your life points equal to the monster's original attack points. And your Blue Eyes has been looking quite destructive to me." This is exactly how I wanted this to go and now it's time for my grand finale. "And now Anubis cast your judgment upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

The duel proctor fell down upon his knees whimpering and screaming out "I lost that giant rock lied to me!" 'Heh and to think I was worried I wouldn't win against this guy. The P.A system went off for one final time' "Alex Silverworth has won his entrance exam, this concludes this year's testing, we would like to welcome all new Duel Academy students, we will see you tomorrow morning at the Domino City docks for this year's boat ride to campus."


	2. A New Deck, A Denied Challenge

Duel Academy: A New Journey

A story by: LoneWolf59 and Flare The Hedgehog

A/N: After inspection and criticism from some readers I have decided to take a second shot at this story even though it seemed to be shot down already.

(Yu-Gi-Oh and its Characters are owned by Konami. Miles "Tails" Prower is owned by SEGA. Alex Silverworth, Donovan Vortex, Fernando Backtrack, Alexandra Chiller are our OCs)

Chapter 2: A New Deck, A Denied Challenge

"Yeah, I'm going to Duel Academy!" I walked happily across the docks to a ship that was scheduled to leave for Duel Academy in 10 minutes. The sea splashed calmly against the oak wood supports, duelist chatted and traded cards, while others dragged their luggage to the ship.

"Hey what's up dude?" I heard a familiar voice from behind and it was catching up to me fast. "I never got your name back at the Duel Dome, mines Jaden Yuki, and you are?"

"I'm Alex, Alex Silverworth… I don't suppose you're the same Jaden Yuki that defeated the Shadow Riders and saved the world from the Sacred Beasts." He looked surprised that I knew anything of him and his actions, but then he got a cocky grin on his face and started laughing. "What the fucks so funny?"

He stopped laughing to answer smugly, "Of course I'm the same Jaden. I'm the one and only." He continued grinning and walked off happily as if he felt new pride in himself, if that was even possible. I walked down the docks searching for someone who looked like they could get me some new cards. I thought to myself, "If that was the real Jaden Yuki then he knows a hero deck inside and out, I need a new and improved deck if I want to beat him."

"Hey Mr. Emo did you just say you had a hero deck?" I looked down to see a small kid about the age of 10 looking up at me with eyes of anticipation.

"Yeah I did what's it to you short stuff?" He smiled really big, held up the one minute hand gesture and started rummaging through his backpack. "What's this kid looking for?" I wondered.

"I'll trade you this for that hero deck." He held up a small prebuilt deck, most likely one he made with cards he found around home and cheap cards he could afford. My opinion changed when I started looking through it; he had cards in it that were rare and powerful like Necrovally, Morphing Jar, and Snoww, Unlight of Dark World.

I thought "How in the name of Anubis did a 10 year old get cards like these…" The kid started to look impatient so I gave him my answer, "Yeah kid I'll trade you, just let me grab two cards from this that are my own addition." I searched threw my deck until I found them, Curse of Anubis and Judgment of Anubis. I handed the deck over in exchange for his; I added my two Anubis cards and walked away from the happy child. "Heh maybe now with this deck I can wipe the floor and become the true king of games, and beat Jaden Yuki and prove that I am the best duelist at Duel Academy…"

(10:25 pm Central Time)

"Hey Backtrack I heard you're a pretty good duelist how about a duel?" I walked up to Backtrack's room on the ship, he was in the Ra Yellow floor where I got stuck to the Slifer Slacker's floor, the stupid test put me in Slifer Red while Vortex got Obelisk Blue, and Backtrack got Ra Yellow. I started to knock upon his door until I hear a loud thump, followed by some mumbles and grumbles on the other side of the door.

Fernando Backtrack poked his head from around the corner of his door and stared sleepily at my figure. "This better be worth my time Slacker you woke me up, what did you want?" Fernando continued to slowly open his door revealing him wearing light blue sweats, some worn out socks, and a white tank top.

"You heard me Backtrack I want a duel, right now!" "Heh this fool will never expect me to have a completely different deck, and a Dark World deck at that, with a few small adjustments made by myself. This duel will be mine." These thoughts passed through my head while I awaited my answer from Fernando.

He started blankly at me for quite some time, but finally spoke, "You seriously want a duel at 10:30 at night?"

"Yes I do!"

He looked at me once again stepped back into his room started to close the door and bluntly said "No…" and then closed the door on my face.

"Hey I demand a duel from you Backtrack and I will get it one way or another!" I slowly started shuffling back to the stairs to the Slifer Red Living Quarters, quietly cursing to myself on my way. "How dare he deny me a duel? I am Alex Silverworth, and I demand he accept my challenge before this school year is up! When I get him I will show him how big of a fool he was to deny me."

My ranting was cut off by a shout from a fellow student cursing me from behind "Hey kid shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep here!" I waved my fist angrily at the student and continued briskly stomping to my dorm's quarters.

"I'll show this whole damn academy that I'm going to be the next king of games." I walked to my room, opened the doors and collapsed onto my bed, slowly cursing my way into a dreamless sleep. While I slept I plotted a way for me to get Backtrack to accept my challenge. Once I defeat him, then I will be able to challenge Vortex, and finally I will duel Jaden and my victory will be one to be remembered for ages to come. This academy will be welcoming the future king of games very soon, it will also be welcoming some new rat traps, and those things are everywhere down here.


End file.
